


Rosé is Best Served Cold

by eghoetistical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bars, Drinking, Gender-neutral Reader, Intoxication, Other, Pre-Time Skip, i wrote out sanji to be very straight in this one rip, im bad at tagging help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eghoetistical/pseuds/eghoetistical
Summary: You start to fall in love with your drinking partner, Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Rosé is Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this while i was high and also this was supposed to be my creative writing assignment for class oop

After a monotonous day of sailing the open ocean, you and the Strawhats ported to an island. This island was selected in particular due to it inhibiting someone who was a friend of Zoro’s who ran a bar. Originally, Luffy declined Zoro’s offer since he didn’t drink. However, when Zoro also added that the bar served food as well, the captain became thrilled and insisted we ported there. Upon porting, it is a rather small island with lush trees and a calming atmosphere. Due to Zoro being a heavy drinker, he immediately led everyone to the bar. 

Feeling weary from the trip, you did not mind indulging in a few drinks tonight. The bar was surprisingly in a cottage with slightly dimmed lights that was easy on the eyes. Depending on the mood, there were times where you sat with Usopp, where he would tell you blizzard and obscure stories that you would listen to while you became more and more intoxicated. There were times where you sat with Luffy to watch him partake in ridiculous shenanigans. And then there were times where you sat with Zoro. Recently though, you have found yourself sitting with Zoro more often. There is a huge possibility that he is just the type of person you are the most comfortable drinking around. 

Seating yourself on the couch next to the light moss-haired man, you took a sip of your drink and started a conversation with him. 

“When are we leaving to head up north tomorrow?” You asked.

“Around six in the morning, so don’t drink too much this time.” He teased with a smirk.

“I would say the same to you, but I don’t think you can ever get drunk.” You stated.

“I can get drunk. I just don’t want to be embarrassed the next day.” He put his glass down after finishing off the bottle of whiskey.

You chuckled. “No way. Roronoa Zoro, the next world’s greatest swordsman with an insane alcohol tolerance, can actually get drunk?”

“The rumors are true.” He played along with the act. “Just make sure to not tell anyone or else the rest of the crew will convince me to get even more liver damage, ‘kay?”

“I swear on my life.” You said as it was your turn to give him a smirk. This was a common habit for us to play along with our acts of keeping trivial information a secret from the other crew members.

“Don’t think about telling Sanji either.” His tone shifted to a stern one before taking another swift drink of his whisky. 

“Why would I tell Sanji?” You asked while you quirked an eyebrow. 

“I always see you always smoking with him and helping him in the kitchen.” Zoro explained, “I would assume you guys are good friends.”

You suddenly understood now. “I guess the truth is out, I don’t only destroy my liver with you but I also destroy my lungs with Sanji.” you replied sarcastically, “Don’t worry I’m not as close with him as you think. He also talks about the women on board almost all the time and it gets annoying.”

“It’s not that I dislike him or anything. He’s irritating, sure, but I know that if Sanji ever finds out, his attempts on getting me drunk will be relentless.” He delineated.

You tried to hold back the laugh at the image he put in your head: Sanji demanding a drinking competition with Zoro on who can drink the most before passing out. Of course, Sanji would fail miserably. Putting the glass of rosé against your lips, you drank more of the liquid.

It wasn’t until shortly that you felt tipsy, the room spinning in a calmingly pleasant way. You felt warm, mind foggy and all the tension and stress you had was temporarily gone. You listened intently as Zoro spoke to you, staring at his lips as he did so. You were unable to remember what happened afterwards because your eyelids felt heavy and you were not sober enough to force yourself awake. 

You woke up the next day in your cot, and a series of questions ran through your head. However, your thoughts were interrupted when you heard footsteps approach the door. Zoro opened it tentatively to find out you are awake. 

“I thought I told you not to drink too much last night.” He said sternly. He kinda felt like a father figure in a very strange way that you cannot quite explain at the moment because he was walking towards you and you could feel your heart beat loudly in your ribcage.

“Did I really?” You asked cluelessly.

Zoro let out a sigh of annoyance. “I think I’ll have to start watching over you while we’re drinking for now on.”

You started to become vexed as well, but you let it go. Zoro is not purposely saying that to aggravate you, he is most likely worried. 

“I’ll make sure to go easier next time.” you say, “I’m sorry if I caused you or anyone troubled.”

“Don’t be. We’re just lucky you are such a tame drunk.” he smirked, “It was effortless bringing you into the cot last night.” 

You began to connect the dots and froze up for a second in realization of what happened.

“Anyways, Sanji just made lunch.” Zoro continued, “You should get some before Luffy eats it all.”

Before you were able to process anything, he shut the door and left you in your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @pakukiss where i yell about zoro (and one piece too i guess)


End file.
